


Simple

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	Simple

Gold ground his teeth together as a violinist swayed to the table next to them and accompanied the man professing his love and dropping to one knee. He tried not to watch as the flustered woman blushed bright red and nodded before holding out her hand to receive the offered engagement ring.

The restaurant burst into cheers and applause, across the table from him Belle rolled her eyes and said; “Third one tonight. I know you said ring sales had been brisk but this is ridiculous.”

Gold chuckled; “I know at least this one wasn’t delivered by a singing teddy bear.”

Belle frowned at the newly engaged couple; “I’m surprised by that one, I thought they were going to break up after the row in Granny’s yesterday.”

It was the problem of living in a small town with limited choices for fine dining he supposed. Toni’s was the only real option for a special occasion meal. He and Belle were here celebrating her successfully securing funding for the library refit; the fact that it was Valentine’s Day hadn’t really been a consideration for either of them.  
Wreathed in smiles Toni approached their table to refill their wine. He was a large, enthusiastic man and didn’t appear to have an inside voice, which was why it was mortifying when he said; “Are you going to propose to the lovely lady Mr Gold?”

Gold didn’t need to look round to know the whole restaurant was staring at them. Belle’s eyes had gone wide in what their unwanted audience would probably interpret as hopeful expectation, but Gold knew better; Belle hated public stunts like this. He shot Toni a withering scowl and rose to his feet. The gasp from the restaurant grated across his nerves. He held his hand out to Belle and clearly said; “Miss French would you do me the great honour of leaving this den of forced romance with me?”  
Belle gave him a relieved grin and took his hand; “It would be my pleasure Mister Gold.”

They left the restaurant and the sea of shocked faces behind them, pausing only long enough at the door to settle the bill. 

Three weeks later Gold did propose, in private while he and Belle were curled on the couch watching a horror film marathon. During the adverts he silently offered her the ring and she slipped her finger into it without a word. It was perfect.


End file.
